


hop to it

by MythologyPastry



Series: My Sprint Fics [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Costumes, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, F/M, Flirting, House Party, Party, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: Alya has a wonderful idea that Marinette is really not into. Luka, however, is very pleased.(Juleka just wants to spend time with Rose.)prompt: animal ear headbands
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: My Sprint Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	hop to it

Marinette takes the black band from Alya with a look of confusion. "Are these bunny ears?"

Her friend of many years laughs and puts her own pair on. The ears bobble as she settles in her chair, a mischievous grin growing on her face. "Mari, you know I love you right?"

Oh no.

"Yes," Marinette says wearily. "Why?"

Alya slams her fist down on the table between them, her coffee splashing slightly over the rim of her cup. "Because we're going to Rose's party as Playboy bunnies."

Marinette waves her hands frantically. "We are not! I didn't think that's what you meant when you said human animals. I thought you meant like Ladybu-"

"Screw Ladybug! Do you think dressing like Ladybug will get you laid?" Alya pauses for a second. "Okay, maybe that's a good idea, but another time."

There will never be a time for that, Marinette thinks. She can feel Tikki squirming against her side. She has to go along with Alya's plan now because she can't let her focus on getting Marinette in red and black spandex. "Alright," she says with a frown, "I guess."

Marinette examines her headband carefully. It's cheap, and its threads are pulling apart by the tip of one ear. "Give me yours," she says definitively. "I have an idea."

Alya smiles and tosses hers over. "That's my girl."

* * *

The night of the party, both girls are proud owners of elaborately stitched bunny ear headbands. Alya's has been transformed into a beautiful work of black and orange, while Marinette kept the simple white for hers with pink lace coating the inner ear. She reinforced the panels with a light blue thread, and Alya nods approvingly when Marinette puts hers on.

"Good work, Marinette. You look sweet enough to eat." Alya leans in. "The boys won't know what hit them."

"Oh, hush." Marinette bites her lip as she looks in the mirror. "Will you help me with my eyeliner?"

"Babe, you know I love that. Come here, lay down for me."

* * *

Rose always throws the best parties. She's just such a considerate host. Like always, she drifts from person to person, checking in to say hello and ask if they need anything, but like clockwork, she always returns to Juleka with a bright smile on her face. This party's no exception, and the goth girl smiles as Rose beams. "You look very pretty," Rose says, bringing her down for a kiss. It's quick, on her cheek, but Juleka still grows flustered all the same.

Dating is a bit different than what she's used to, but that's only because Rose is even more affectionate now than ever. Juleka has no room to complain, she thinks happily, peering down at the blonde with eager red eyes.

There is no better sight than Rose at full bloom.

But just as she's about to ask Rose for another kiss, Luka pops up next to her, uncharacteristically frazzled. "Hey Jules, Rose, you got a minute?"

"Um," Juleka says.

"Of course," Rose chimes. "What do you need?"

"Did this party have a theme?" His words are slow and out of place. Juleka pins that for what it is; her brother's imagining some melody, too deep in the lyrics to cope.

Rose shakes her head, and a waft of eucalyptus hits Juleka like a truck. Oh. She loves cuddling Rose when she wears that perfume.

Luka nods, already backing away from them. "Thanks," he says distantly. "That's good to know."

Juleka blinks when Rose jerks back to her, a bubbly grin on her face. "I wonder what that was about," Rose says as she pulls Juleka towards the kitchen.

Juleka responds with "mhm," but frankly her mind's already migrated towards how she's going to kiss her girlfriend by the charcuterie board.

* * *

Marinette shifts uncomfortably in her chair, wordlessly sitting next to a somewhat disgruntled Adrien. Alya, choosing to not read the room, had pulled Nino away quite quickly with a "be good, you two" thrown over her shoulder.

And they are being good, mainly because Adrien won't meet her eyes. Part of Marinette would be proud if she wasn't mostly mortified. She crosses her fingers and hopes for an Akuma as she sips her drink.

"Hey," Adrien says cheerfully and points. "I think Luka wants to talk to us."

"Huh?" She follows the line of his finger and bites her lip at what she sees. Luka stands in the corner, ever so cool as always in a black leather jacket, and he waves when their eyes meet. He advances towards the pair casually, but his eyes don't leave hers.

Blue on blue.

"Oh," she murmurs.

"Marinette," Luka says warmly as he stands before her chair, and he looks off to his side for a second. "Adrien."

"Hey Luka, you having fun?"

"Yeah. It's always fun being at Rose's house. I was playing for the party earlier." His fingers twitch as he holds out his hand, and Marinette takes it without question. He keeps her right, steadying her as he pulls her to her feet. "I never pegged you for a bunny," Luka muses. "Has someone been chasing you?"

Adrien laughs. "I'm gonna go call Natalie for a second. See you."

Marinette watches the blond stride away before remembering herself. Luka's practically holding her in place in front of him, barely a gap between them. She meets his eyes and gulps. He's never stared at her so intently before.

"I see you've been working on a new project," he says.

"I have?"

Luka chuckles, his breath brushing against her face like a caress. She grows silent with horror as he taps one fabric ear with his hand, the other on her upper arm. "You look nice, but your melody sounds different. This wasn't your idea, was it?"

She sighs as his fingers trail down the headband and into her hair. It feels nice when he touches her like that, like she isn't standing in Rose's house half naked in a bodysuit and heels. He exhales a sound like a whimper, and Marinette grows red.

People are laughing to her side, but Luka is in front of her, and the sight of him now demands her full attention. "Marinette," he says quietly.

"Y-yeah?"

His pupils are wide and his smile predatory. "Who do I have to thank for this outfit?"

Her jaw drops.

There is a crash across the room. "Get it, girl!"

Luka hums. "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate Alya? She really does bolster your song."

Marinette's eyes narrow. "Is that it?"

He shakes his head and teases, "What else would it be?" But before she can answer, he's moved that same hand from her hair to the dip in her back, and her toes curl at his kiss.

God, can he kiss.


End file.
